Colder Than You Think
by Tnoondle
Summary: Jack and Elsa never thought they would find anyone like them, but they were wrong. They found each other.
1. Chapter 1

Jack flew around aimlessly, looking for something to do. He hadn't known why he was so drawn to this area. It was summer here, the sun was shining and he was pretty much useless. Even so, something had drawn him here, a force he couldn't explain. He floated down towards a small pond. He wasn't supposed to, but he froze the pond and landed gently on it's surface. He was so damn bored. He started skating, making random patterns in the ice. He was making the shape of a flower when he heard a bang. Along with the loud sound, he had felt a current rush through his body. "What the hell was that?" He said out loud. Jack flew high up into the air to see what was happening in the distance. He looked north and saw what seemed to be a giant storm cloud. He squinted and couldn't believe what he saw. The land was rapidly being covered in snow. The sky grew dark and the wind started to howl. Jack had started flying towards the storm. What could be going on? Did the man in the moon have something to do with this?

Jack stopped suddenly, seeing a small figure down below. There was a person caught in this storm. He flew down to get a closer look. It was a young woman. Since Jack was sure she couldn't see him, he started gliding around her. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in fact. She had light blonde hair, so light it could be mistaken for white. She slowly looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded. Jack froze. Was she talking to him. "I said, who are you?" Jack looked around. "Are you talking to me?" he asked. "Well there's no one else here." She wiped her eyes, which showed to be a fantastic blue. Jack furrowed his brow. "You can see me? For real?" A smile spread across his face. Elsa had never seen a young man who looked so odd, yet so unbelievably handsome. He had snow white hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing tight brown pants that just stopped at his ankles. He wasn't wearing any shoes. His blue hood was covered in what seemed to be frost. And the most peculiar thing about him was the giant curved staff in his right hand. "You must be freezing." She said, truly concerned about this boy.

Jack was so amazed that she could actually see him. She was so beautiful standing there, staring at him. She looked like she was royalty the way she was dressed. He was too busy following her eyes when she had said something. "What?" he asked. "Aren't you cold?" she asked. Jack couldn't help it, he started to laugh. She stared at him, looking truly concerned about his sanity. "Well, aren't you?" he asked. Elsa stood there, not sure how to answer. She thought for a moment and then said, "My clothes are special made. They keep me warm." The boy thought this over and said, "They sure are fancy." She didn't know if he knew she was queen or not. If he didn't, she didn't want him to find out. "My parents are wealthy." There was something odd about this woman. Jack liked her. She had walls up, and Jack was tempted to break them down. Jack leaned against a tree, one hand on his pocket, the other on his staff. He wasn't sure what to do or say. He never talked to adults because they could never seen him. "I need to leave." Elsa said. She wasn't sure about this young man and wanted to get out of the kingdom's reach. She bowed and turned to leave. "Wait!" Jack said, grabbing her shoulder so she'd turn around. Something electric blasted through his hand. He could tell she felt it too. "I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen." he apologized, looking at his hand. How could he touch this lady and how the hell could she see him. "Please let me leave." she begged. "Okay," he said disappointed, "but can I at least know your name?" The young woman hesitated. "Elsa." She whispered. Hearing her say her name sent chills through his entire body. This girl just gave him, Jack Frost, chills.

As Elsa turned to leave, Jack called out to her. "My name's Jack!" She turned and gave him a slight nod. He was going to miss her. He flew up into the sky to watch where she was going. He made sure to stay well out of her sight. As she climbed higher and higher up the mountain, he was getting worried about her well being. How was this lady climbing a mountain covered in snow? He saw her throw her cape off. Was she not bothered by the cold? What Jack saw next made him stop in mid air. She was building ice steps. Ice was coming out of her hands! Was she like him? She couldn't be, he had never heard of her before. She wasn't a guardian. But as he stared in amazement she kept building, making what seemed to be an ice palace. Jack flew up to the balcony of the palace and looked inside. Elsa was swirling around, snowflakes falling around her. She was wearing a stunning light blue dress, which he vastly preferred over the last. He slowly opened the balcony door. She didn't notice him at first, and he was glad about that. She was singing to herself as she added detail to her palace. Her hair was down in a braid and she wore a bright smile on her face. Her voice was so beautiful that it made Jack feel warm inside. He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. "It's beautiful." he whispered.

Elsa jumped at the sound of his voice. She was not expecting a visitor. She turned to look at Jack. He was staring at her palace, completely mesmerized. For some reason this made her blush. "You need to go!" She snapped. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to hurt him. He looked like he was around Anna's age. Thinking about Anna threatened to bring tears to her eyes. Jack jumped at her command. "Oh come on," he pleaded, "I don't have anywhere else to go and this place is amazing!" Elsa looked troubled. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I could hurt you! You saw me do all of this right? Aren't you afraid of me?" Elsa looked down at her feet. Jack skated over to her. He put his hand on her smooth, ivory chin and made her look at him. Their faces only inches apart. Jack had come to her. It was obvious he wasn't afraid of her. Her eyes met his. He lips were ridiculously close to hers. "You don't scare me." Jack whispered. She could feel his icy cold breath on her lips and it made her shiver. She didn't even know this boy, but she was tempted to kiss him. Jack could feel her warm breath on his lips. He wanted their lips to touch. He wanted to touch her and make her forget all of her troubles. But instead he pulled away.

"Let me show you something." Elsa was surprised to actually feel disappointed when he pulled away. She stared at him as he backed away, as if he was preparing for something. He lifted up his strange staff and started turning it in a circular motion. Elsa's mouth dropped wide open as she saw snow flakes fall all around him. Then suddenly he pointed the staff at her and the snow came swirling all around her. She couldn't believe her eyes as she was being gently lifted off of the ground. Jack found pleasure at the sight of Elsa's face as he lifted her off of the ground. He flew up to meet her face to face. "You can fly?!" she asked in amazement. He took her hand and twirled her around. They started to dance in the air as snow fell around them. Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body. Her warmth was almost unbearable. He got that strange feeling of want again.

Elsa and Jack were dancing in mid air and she loved it. Who was this mysterious boy who had strange powers like her? He had pulled her close to him and she got butterflies in her stomach. He was so cold. And nothing ever felt cold to her. She loved that she got chills when he touched her. He was staring into her eyes and she was staring into his. She touched his face and let out a sigh. He was like an ice sculpture. So perfect she was scared he wasn't even real. They were gazing at each other when she had touched his face. She could feel him, and he could feel her. This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. He was starting to lean in to kiss her when she spoke. "Are you real?" she whispered. He was staring at her lips, but looked up to meet her eyes. "As long as you believe in me I am." He pressed her waist tightly to his body. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into him. When their lips met it was like a wave of electricity went through his body, almost like when he had first touched her, but this was far more powerful.

The kiss had only lasted a second before they parted. Jack had let out a moan and Elsa had gasped. Elsa blushed hard and looked away. Why did she let him kiss her? Why had she wanted it so badly? Jack looked at her like he desperately wanted more. And she had to admit, she did too. But she was a queen after all and much too old for this boy. She turned away, far too embarrassed to look him in the eye. She felt like she had just seen him naked and vise versa. Why was she acting like a school girl? Jack had never felt this way before. His mind was being clouded by thoughts that made him blush. He looked at Elsa, wanting to kiss her some more. She was obviously embarrassed by what had just happened. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I got carried away." She finally looked up at him. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Well, I guess I'm just a good kisser." She blushed and shook her head. "Not that! I mean your powers, were you born with them?" Jack wasn't quite sure how to answer. He wanted tell her the truth, but he was scared she wouldn't understand. "Not really…" he answered. She looked at him trying to figure out his expression. Jack looked troubled, so Elsa decided to move on. "You said you don't have anywhere else to go. Are you all alone?" Jack nodded and met her gaze. Those eyes made her heart skip a beat every time she looked into them. Elsa understood what it felt like to be alone so she sighed and told him he could stay. A smile spread across Jack's face, his teeth sparkling like freshly fallen snow. She smiled back. "Let me show you to your room." Elsa led Jack down a hallway with a number of doors. She stopped in front of the second to last door and opened it. "Thank you Elsa." Jack said. She smiled that beautiful smile at him and turned to leave. "My room is the one right next to yours at the end of the hall." she said before she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up from a dreamless slumber. He felt well rested and for a moment he forgot where he was, that was until he heard on knock on his door. "Come in." he said with a smile. Elsa opened the door. She had fashioned another ice dress for her amazing body. She was a fan of the slit up the dress look and Jack was very happy about that. This dress was a bit lighter in color than her last one and it was sleeveless. It still sparkled with every movement she made. Her hair was down, draped over her bare shoulders like silk. "Are you hungry?" She asked. She had washed off her makeup from yesterday. Her natural lip color was a very pale pink.

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jack answered breathily. "Oh, alright." Elsa turned to leave. "I'd love to keep you company though." Jack got up and followed her downstairs. They sat at a small dining table. "So, how old are you?" Elsa asked as Jack sat down. He was silent for a moment and then said, "Seventeen, give or take a couple of years." Jack bit his lip. "What is that supposed to mean?" Elsa asked. "How old are you?" Jack asked, avoiding her question. Elsa glared at him then answered, "I'm twenty one." A small smirk crawled across Jack's face. "What?" Elsa asked. "It's nothing." Jack smiled.

It was surprising just how much Jack and Elsa had in common. They were so similar, it was like they had known each other their whole lives. The day was spent with talking and singing and even some dancing. They ended their day back on the balcony. "I'm glad I met you Elsa," Jack said, "things were getting pretty lonely." "Same here." Elsa replied. Jack took Elsa's hand in his and they smiled at each other. Jack leaned in to kiss Elsa, but she pulled away. "Jack," Elsa frowned, "That's inappropriate." Jack laughed and smiled at Elsa. "Okay." he said as he turned away with a sad smile on his face. "You can't love someone you just met." she said under her breath. Jack had heard her, but decided not to say anything.

The next day Elsa did not come to Jack's door, so he decided to go to hers. He opened it slightly to see if she was still in bed. He saw Elsa getting dressed into a pretty white dress. He covered his eyes immediately, but it was too late. Elsa was so upset at Jack that she threw ice spikes at him. They impaled him in his chest. He looked up at Elsa and saw the horror in her eyes. "Jack!" she cried, tears running down her face. "Jack I'm so sorry!" she ran to Jack and started to sob. Her face was in her hands and she fell to her knees. Jack just stood there looking down at his chest. He saw four icicles sticking out of him.

One by one he pulled them out. When he was finished he looked down at Elsa. "Hey look. I'm okay." Elsa slowly looked up at Jack. When she saw his chest, her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god! You're okay!" Elsa stood up and hugged him tightly, her head buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I'm okay." Elsa pushed away from him. "What?" He asked. "You don't have a heartbeat." Elsa replied.

Jack walked over to Elsa's bed and sat down. Jack looked up at her. "I'm not human." Jack sighed. "W-what?" Elsa stuttered.

Jack spent the entire day expelling his life to Elsa. She had so many questions to ask him, and that was perfectly understandable. He explained how he was a guardian, and how his sole purpose in life was to protect and bring joy to children. He told her how he didn't know much about his life before he was a guardian, but that he also had a younger sister. When the sun had started to set they both fell into silence. "So you're immortal?" Elsa finally asked. "Yep." Jack responded. "So you believe in Jack Frost?" Jack smirked. "Well it's hard not to believe things when you can shoot ice out of your hands." Elsa said. Jack laughed and turned to Elsa. "I think I was brought to you for a reason." he said. Elsa looked up at him. "Okay, let me hear it." she smiled. "Well a strange force brought me here before I met you. It was odd, because it was the middle of summer. But then I saw you and I had to get to know you." Jack looked up at Elsa and smiled. He was so caught up in her beautiful blue eyes, that he almost lost track of what he was saying. "Anyway, I think the man in the moon wants me to help you with your powers."

Elsa thought this over. "But why?" she said. Jack took both of her hands in his and squeezed. The same tingling feeling shot through their bodies. Jack was quiet for a moment and then said, "I don't know."


End file.
